Christmas Wrapping or A Very Naughty Christmas
by CassBoy
Summary: Uma das melhores coisas do Natal são os presentes. E Jensen Ackles mal imagina qual vai ser o seu presente esse ano. Fic de Natal, meio continuação de Friends With Benefits. Presente de AS pra Ana Oliveira/Lua de Ouro.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Slash (Já sabe, não gosta, não leia).

**Beta:** Meu Word e eu (pode por a culpa dos erros no Word, tá?).

**Sinopse: **Uma das melhores coisas do Natal são os presentes. E Jensen Ackles mal imagina qual vai ser o seu presente esse ano. Fic de Natal, meio continuação de Friends With Benefits.

**Nota 1: **Presentinho de Amigo Secreto para a Ana Oliveira/Lua de Ouro! Espero que tenha ficado a seu contento! Não ia ter top!Jensen, mas como você pediu, incluí (só não sei se do jeito que você queria, rsrsrs). Um Feliz Natal, querida, com tudo de bom, muita alegria, paz... e muito peru! hasushaas! Porque como diz a Anarco Girl, não pode faltar a piada do peru, rsrsrs. Um beijão!

**Nota 2: **Essa fic seria um PWP, mas como eu sou um menino que adora intertextualidade, fiz dela uma continuação de _Friends With Benefits_, que eu escrevi há um ano atrás, também para um Amigo Secreto, rsrsrs. Se você quiser entender melhor o contexto do que está acontecendo, pode ir ler (e me deixar um review, KKKK) nesse link:

_ht*tp:/www*.fanfi*ction.n*et/*s/7660759/1/Friends-With-Benefits_

**Nota 3: **A fic foi inspirada numa fanart delícia que não estou conseguindo encontrar, mas que mostra o Misha todo seduzente de Papai Noel descamisado e o Jensen no colo dele (ou o contrário) XD Se eu topar com ela de novo faço um update.

* * *

_**Christmas Wrapping (A Very Naughty Christmas)**_

Jensen abriu a porta do flat desconfiado. Tinha sido uma dificuldade chegar até aquela parte de Los Angeles, que ele não conhecia muito bem. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que o aguardava dentro do apartamento. De Misha podia esperar tudo. A única coisa que o moreno dos estonteantes olhos azuis dissera na mensagem convidando-o a ir até o local era _"venha com tempo, bastante tempo"._

- Misha? – chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

O lugar estava em completo silêncio. A janela da pequena sala estava fechada e, embora fosse de vidro, boa parte da luz estava bloqueada pelo prédio vizinho, muito colado. A decoração e a mobília eram simples, adequada àquela parte da cidade. Um pouco hesitante, o loiro caminhou pela sala, seguindo sua intuição na direção do pequeno corredor que terminava em duas portas.

Abriu a da direita e encontrou um banheiro igualmente vazio. Um arfar que misturava um pouco de temor e de excitação escapou dos lábios cheios de Jensen antes de ele abrir a porta da esquerda. O primeiro impacto foi o ambiente bem mais escuro. Os olhos verde esmeralda piscaram rapidamente durante alguns segundos, mas logo uma miríade de luzinhas douradas cintilou – só para se apagar logo em seguida.

Nos momentos em que as luzes brilhavam, Jensen conseguia ver que o quarto estava completamente decorado para o Natal: pelas paredes havia meias vermelhas de feltro, com aqueles tradicionais caramelos saindo pelas aberturas; guirlandas se alternavam com as meias, e ramos de visgo com laços vermelhos, verdes e dourados pendiam do teto.

A riqueza da decoração era tanta que por um momento o loiro não notou o que deveria ter chamado sua atenção no primeiro segundo: ao lado da árvore, numa grande cadeira forrada de veludo vermelho, com ramos de visgo descendo pelo espaldar e pelas pernas, havia uma silhueta de homem. As luzes douradas refletiam-se e quebravam-se em milhares de estrelas nas íris claras e criavam contornos e sombras provocantes nos músculos do torso nu.

A cada espocar das lâmpadas, Jensen o enxergava: o sorriso malicioso, as alças do suspensório verde que desciam pelo tórax para se prender nas calças de cetim vermelhas, as botas pretas, nas mãos – ah, aquelas mãos! – pousadas nas coxas grossas e fortes. A boca do loiro salivou e ele teve que fazer esforço para mexer os músculos paralisados da garganta e engolir excesso. Que loucura era aquela?

- M... M... – tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu.

- Ho, ho, ho! – Misha riu, imitando Papai Noel. – Feliz Natal, Jen!

O moreno deixou as palavras pairarem na penumbra do quarto por um momento. Como Jensen não dissesse nada, ele esticou o braço e acionou um interruptor, que ligou uma iluminação oblíqua, aumentando a luminosidade do ambiente. O loiro agora podia contemplar melhor aquela imagem daquele Papai Noel nada santo.

- Não vai sentar no colo do bom velhinho e fazer seu pedido, Jenny? – Misha perguntou em uma voz baixa e aveludada, batendo as mãos nas coxas.

O sorriso safado do outro despertou Jensen do seu transe e ele correspondeu. Ele era um ator, interpretar era seu ganha pão. Mas também podia ser sua diversão. Era uma das coisas que gostava no que tinha com Misha. O moreno era cheio de criatividade. Em um movimento fluido e felino, o loiro despiu o blazer cor de creme e deixou-o cair no chão, enquanto se aproximava lentamente do cadeirão de veludo.

Quando o alcançou, dois botões da camisa rosa bebê estavam abertos. O moreno se moveu ligeiramente quando os braços do texano se apoiaram nos da cadeira e ele se inclinou, o nariz roçando a pele de seu pescoço enquanto ele inspirava profundamente. Como reação involuntária àquilo, os olhos cor de céu fecharam-se e um arfar rouco escapou de sua garganta.

Mas rapidamente Misha recuperou o controle, as mãos subindo pelas coxas do ator mais novo até a cintura, virando-o e puxando-o para seu colo. Jensen, por sua vez, deixou-se levar pelo outro, encaixando a curvatura do traseiro exatamente sobre a virilha de Misha. O loiro soltou um risinho ao perceber, através do tecido fino, que ele estava sem cuecas.

- Que Papai Noel mais safado... – sussurrou, antes de mover-se para sentar-se de lado, as pernas sobre as pernas de Misha e um braço passado pelo pescoço do moreno, o movimento deliberadamente devagar. – É malcriação não usar roupa de baixo.

- Sshh! – Misha fez, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios do loiro. – Sou eu quem decido quem é bonzinho e quem é malvado aqui.

- É mesmo. – Jensen concordou, abrindo a boca e engolindo vagarosamente o dedo sobre ela. – Estou curioso para saber o que vai decidir sobre mim. – disse, enquanto sugava e lambia.

- Isso vai depender do seu comportamento hoje. – o moreno disse, oferecendo outro dedo ao loiro, enquanto com a mão livre desabotoava os botões restantes da camisa.

O cetim vermelho fazia um suave ruge-ruge ao roçar no jeans de acordo com os movimentos dos quadris do bostoniano. Jensen gemia baixinho sentindo o membro cada vez mais rígido do outro em suas nádegas, e acariciava os cabelos negros com uma mão e os músculos abdominais esculpidos na medida certa com a outra.

- Eu pensava que o que contava era o comportamento do ano todo. – falou, quando se viu seminu. – Acho que eu fui um bom garoto, não?

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas e emitiu um som de quem avaliava a situação. Durante aqueles breves Jensen lembrou-se das fodas que tivera com Misha durante aquele ano louco. A primeira vez tinha sido, em parte, culpa do álcool. Também havia sido mais ou menos por aquela época. Misha o levara para casa depois de uma noite com os amigos do seriado e, entre os disparates dele tentando curar sua bebedeira, Jensen tinha se visto ajoelhado no chão da cozinha, fazendo um boquete em um de seus melhores amigos. E não tinha parado por ali.

Segundo Misha, naquela noite eles tinham sido _amigos com benefícios. _Jensen encarara a coisa com uma naturalidade que até o surpreendeu. Talvez pelo fato de Misha ser tão... persuasivo. Mas achara que seria aquilo e pronto. Não podia estar mais enganado. Um ano depois, perdera a conta de quantas vezes estivera na cama com o anjo mais sedutor que já conhecera E a cada vez parecia mais longe de conseguir resistir a um convite (ou à vontade de fazer um). Não que fosse esse seu desejo.

- Não, você não foi um garoto bonzinho. – Misha disse, descendo os dedos pelas costas do loiro, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. – Foi um garoto muito... muito... malvado. Mas acho que eu posso recompensar até os garotos malvados, sabe?

- Mesmo? – Jensen quase choramingou, um dedo curioso enfiando-se no cós de sua calça.

- Aham... – Misha gemeu, erguendo um pouco o tronco para mordiscar a orelha do loiro. – Mas você tem que provar que merece. Vai provar que merece? – perguntou, expandindo a área e a intensidade das mordidas, marcando o pescoço e o ombro pontilhado de sardas do loiro.

Jensen reprimiu um grito mais alto e fechou os dedos com força nas madeixas do moreno. Demorou algum tempo até que pudesse gemer um sim rouco. Quando o fez, sentiu o corpo sendo erguido pelos braços fortes do mais velho e logo em seguida foi colocado sobre a cama, o colchão rangendo sob seu peso. Sentiu a boca encher-se de saliva novamente quando observou Misha em pé, vestindo apenas a calça de cetim, a ereção escandalosamente evidente, segurando os suspensórios e com um sorriso cheio de volúpia no rosto.

Tão felino quanto Jensen, Misha moveu-se por cima do corpo do loiro. O calor emanava dele em ondas que amoleceram os músculos do texano – embora outra coisa estivesse ficado cada vez mais rígida. Ele tinha um cheiro enlouquecedor. E um gosto melhor ainda. Jensen sentiu-se tonto quando a língua macia e molhada invadiu sua boca. Correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão, as duas línguas dançando entre saliva e sons cheios de tesão.

Devagar, saboreando cada pedacinho da pele pontilhada de sardas, Misha desceu pelo pescoço do mais novo, deixando uma trilha de saliva e marcas. Jensen contorceu-se quando sentiu os lábios do outro em seus mamilos, gemeu descontroladamente quando eles foram sugados com força. As mãos do loiro agarravam-se aos lençóis brancos, os dedos dos pés se contraíam violentamente.

- M-Misha... – balbuciou. O som era tão indecente que fazia sua ereção pulsar.

A resposta do moreno foi mais uma mordiscada em seu mamilo. Depois, Misha seguiu o caminho para baixo, pela linha que divida os músculos definidos do abdômen de Jensen. Os dedos, porém, continuaram estimulando os mamilos rígidos do outro, apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais fora de si.

A pele de Jensen já estava cheia de marcas vermelhas quando Misha finalmente chegou ao cós da calça. O mais velho ergueu o olhar para encontrar o do mais novo. O azul e o verde estavam iluminados pelo vermelho febril das chamas que consumiam ambos os homens. Jensen nunca conseguiria explicar aquele frenesi que o possuía sempre que estava com Misha. A única coisa que sabia é que era bom e que sempre queria mais.

- Hora de desembrulhar o presente. – Misha disse, com voz de Castiel.

Com uma rapidez objetiva, o moreno abriu o botão e o zíper dos jeans e puxou o tecido para baixo, arrepiando Jensen com o roçar áspero contra sua pele sensível. Os sapatos do loiro bateram suavemente no chão ao serem tirados e logo a calça fazia companhia a eles. Misha acariciou as pernas do texano com as pontas dos dedos, até chegar à boxer branca.

- Hm... o que será que está dentro desse embrulho, hein? – perguntou, alisando o volume na cueca. Jensen retesou o corpo e emitiu um gemido estrangulado. – É bem grande... – Misha continuou, apalpando. – É grosso também... – devagar, passou os dedos pela abertura de uma das pernas. – Duro, molhadinho... Gostei.

Jensen a esta altura estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o membro dolorido de tanto tesão, deliciado com toque dos dedos de Misha. Como aquele homem conseguia fazer tudo de uma maneira tão gostosa? O som do riso divertido dele era tão excitante quanto senti-lo despindo sua última peça de roupa.

Um espasmo fez Jensen erguer o quadril quando a boca do outro envolveu seu pau. As mãos acariciaram suas bolas enquanto era engolido com maestria. O calor úmido da boca de Misha era delirante, a sensação da glande forçando a passagem pela garganta do moreno era melhor que o paraíso. O loiro perdeu completamente o controle do corpo. A única coisa de que tinha consciência era de seu pau naquela boca, dos lábios roçando-o enquanto subia e descia, da língua que o lambia feito um pirulito.

Poderia ter gozado ali mesmo, inundando a garganta do moreno com sua semente, mas Misha parou antes que chegasse a esse ponto. Jensen sentiu o ar gelado em torno do pau quando o moreno subiu entre beijos e lambidas até a altura de seu rosto, tomando-o em mais um beijo.

- É gostoso também. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também quero desembrulhar meu presente... – Jensen disse, puxando as alças do suspensório para o lado.

- Calma, menino apressadinho. – Misha replicou, segurando as mãos do loiro. – Ainda não decidi se você merece o presente.

Jensen fez um beicinho e um muxoxo.

- Não, nada de beicinho. – o moreno disse, em tom de reprovação. – Papai Noel não gosta de garotos manhosos. Mas como eu sou bonzinho, vou te dar uma coisa pra você ficar mais alegre.

- E o que é? – Jensen perguntou, como se fosse uma criança curiosa.

Misha não respondeu de imediato. Sentou-se sobre o peito do loiro e abriu o zíper da calça de cetim bem devagar. Deu um sorriso sardônico quando viu Jensen passar a língua pelos lábios.

- Gosta de uma bengala de caramelo, Jenny Boy? – perguntou, tirando o membro de dentro da cueca, puxando-o para baixo e soltando logo em seguida para mostrar o quão rígido estava.

- Adoro! – o loiro respondeu, lascivo.

- Então chupa, que é doce. – Misha disse, inclinando-se sobre o texano.

Jensen não se fez de rogado e abocanhou tudo o que pode do que lhe era oferecido. Sentiu o sabor do pré-gozo que melava a cabeça do pau do moreno. Sentiu o ar faltando quando ele forçou-se garganta abaixo e inspirou com sofreguidão quando conseguiu ele recuou. Tateou com a língua, apreciando cada contorno, cada veia saltada, cada dobra de pele.

De vez em quando, o mais novo erguia o olhar, para se deliciar com a visão de Misha apoiado na parede, as íris de safira fixas no pau que entrava e saía de sua boca, o suor formando gotículas sobre a pele efervescente. Os gemidos guturais fluíam das cordas vocais, assim como a saliva acumulada escorria pelo queixo do loiro.

As estocadas na garganta do loiro eram pontuadas por momentos em que Misha batia com o membro em seu rosto, murmurando obscenidades e chamando-o de nomes que só ali entre os dois Jensen permitiria. Quando o moreno afastou-se um pouco e beijou-o de novo, o rosto do texano estava molhado de saliva e suor.

- Contente agora? – perguntou.

- Aham. – fez Jensen, ofegante.

- Ótimo. – Misha disse, colocando-se de pé. Sem pressa, tirou as botas e jogou-as de lado. Abriu o botão da calça e ela também foi retirada de seu corpo. – Agora é hora de sentar de verdade no colo do Papai Noel.

O moreno sentou-se de novo no cadeirão vermelho e Jensen arfou com a visão do corpo completamente nu, do membro em riste, do olhar devasso. Sem hesitação, levantou-se e foi até ele. Misha mexeu num móvel ao lado da cadeira e tirou preservativo e lubrificante. Entregou o tubinho ao loiro enquanto abria a embalagem da camisinha.

Os olhares permaneceram fixos um no outro enquanto cada um se preparava. Dedos hábeis desenrolaram o preservativo e lubrificaram a entrada a ser penetrada enquanto a tensão que marcava o limiar do que estava para acontecer crescia. Misha posicionou-se melhor, segurando o membro pela base e Jensen passou as pernas uma de cada lado do moreno.

O encaixe era perfeito. Milímetro por milímetro, Misha escorregou para dentro do corpo quente e macio de Jensen, que se abria com desejo para recebê-lo. O texano gemeu quando as nádegas tocaram as coxas do bostoniano. Abriu-as com as mãos para tê-lo o máximo possível. Sentia Misha tocando-o no fundo de seu corpo e era um êxtase inefável. Os lábios tocaram-se suavemente, dividindo a cumplicidade daquele momento.

Misha gemeu gravemente dentro da boca de Jensen, as mãos posicionando-se na cintura do loiro. Incitou o movimento e ele obedeceu, mexendo vagarosamente o quadril. Ia e vinha, rebolava. Misha era o guia, ditando o ritmo e a intensidade.

As bocas estavam coladas e o ritmo aumentava gradativamente. Misha sabia como Jensen gostava da coisa e Jensen gostava do que dava a ele prazer. Era uma sintonia que o loiro raramente havia tido com outras pessoas. Quando tudo ficou intenso demais, o mais novo atirou a cabeça para trás, choramingando de tesão. O suor provocava sons excitantes quando os corpos se chocavam.

- Você tem que fazer um pedido, Jenny Boy... – a voz de Misha soou entrecortada por arfares e grunhidos.

- Pedido? – Jensen conseguiu perguntar.

- É isso que se faz quando se senta no colo do Papai Noel.

- P-puta que pariu, Misha! – o loiro perdeu por um momento o personagem da brincadeira. Era difícil quando se estava sendo fodido daquele jeito.

- Hm... que palavreado chulo! – o mais velho brincou, dando uma estocada mais forte. – O que você quer do Papai Noel, hein? – perguntou, mordiscando o peito do outro.

- E-exatamente isso. – Jensen gemeu, indo de encontro ao corpo do moreno com força. – Você me fodendo assim, Misha!

- Você definitivamente é um garoto malvado! – Misha deu um risinho. – E exatamente por isso vai ganhar o que pediu.

Habilmente, o moreno passou os braços pela cintura do loiro. Jensen entendeu o recado e prendeu-se ao pescoço dele. Quando o mais velho se levantou, as pernas do mais novo enlaçaram sua cintura. Jensen gritou com o peso de seu corpo forçando-o contra o membro teso de Misha, provocando aquela dor que era ao mesmo tempo prazerosa.

- Ah, sim... assim... – gemeu, quando o outro começou a arremeter dentro dele.

Misha não respondeu. Grunhia, tomado agora pelo instinto e pela libido. Os músculos se retesavam com o esforço de sustentar o peso do loiro de mais de um metro e oitenta, mas davam conta do recado. Tudo era um caos de calor, sons e eletricidade percorrendo cada célula de ambos os corpos que se chocavam violentamente.

Jensen murmurava palavras ininteligíveis, incapaz de falar direito porque seu cérebro estava em curto com o prazer que o membro de Misha estocando sua próstata trazia. Estava perdido naquele gozo diferente que só o moreno era capaz de lhe dar.

- Ah... Jen... Jen... – o moreno começou a balbuciar e o loiro sabia que ele estava em seu limite.

- Isso, filho da puta, goza em mim! – incentivou, tomado pela loucura do momento.

Com um grito rouco, Misha desfez-se dentro do loiro. Jensen sentia o pulsar do membro, derramando o líquido quente em si. Arfando, o moreno levou-o até a cama, deitando-se por cima dele, ainda penetrando-o.

O texano envolveu o corpo molhado de suor do outro em um abraço, apreciando as ondas de prazer que o percorriam no mesmo ritmo da respiração acelerada dele. Seu membro teso exigia atenção, pressionado contra a barriga de Misha. Depois de algum tempo, tencionou tocá-lo, mas foi impedido.

- Não, não, não... – Misha disse, ainda um pouco sem o controle da voz. – Você provou que é merecedor; e o Papai Noel vai te dar um outro presentinho.

Com um sorriso e uma piscadela, o mais velho voltou ao criado e apanhou outro preservativo e pegou o tubo de lubrificante do chão. Jensen só pôde sorrir quando Misha vestiu-o com a camisinha e espalhou o gel em seu próprio ânus. O loiro cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e observou enquanto o moreno fazia seu pau sumir dentro dele.

Misha era quente e era apertado. Penetrá-lo era uma sensação única. Na relação que tinham, isso não acontecia muito. Não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê. Talvez fosse o fato de o moreno ser extremamente dominador na cama. Jensen tinha seu prazer como ativo com sua esposa e Misha o completava com a outra parte. Mas vez ou outra eles invertiam as posições.

- Hm... Misha... – o loiro sussurrou, deliciado.

- Jensen. – ele respondeu, abaixando-se para beijá-lo. – Só não esqueça de uma coisa: o Papai Noel gosta de tomar um leitinho depois que entrega os presentes.

- Você não presta. – o texano afirmou, mexendo o quadril, para fazer o pau escorregar para dentro e para fora.

Jensen foi mais suave que Misha durante a maior parte do tempo. Queria saborear cada momento, explorar cada canto do corpo do mais velho, sorver cada gemido que ele dava quando o tocava lá no fundo. Era uma visão e tanto o moreno sentado sobre seu pau, as mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito, os olhos fechados numa expressão de prazer.

À medida que o tesão se acumulava mais e mais, porém, tudo foi ficando mais rápido e intenso. Jensen puxou o outro para um beijo voraz e trocou as posições, colocando-o de frango assado. O membro de Misha já estava teso novamente, pulsando a cada investida do loiro.

A temperatura subiu novamente e os dedos dos dois homens se entrelaçaram, transmitindo a energia que fluía de um para o outro com vigor. Jensen precisou de todo o esforço do mundo para se lembrar do que Misha lhe pedira para não esquecer. Uma parte dele protestou quando, perto do ápice, saiu de dentro do moreno para não mais voltar.

Mas logo o protesto cedeu quando, retirada a camisinha, o membro do loiro foi envolvido pelo calor da boca aveludada do moreno. A língua precisa do mais velho não falhou em fazer o mais novo chegar ao êxtase. Jensen convulsionou e perdeu o rumo quando o gozo chegou e ele esguichou jatos intensos de sêmen na boca de Misha.

Quando o mundo voltou a fazer um pouco de sentido, Jensen viu Misha terminando de sorver o "leitinho do Papai Noel", com a cara mais safada que podia existir. O loiro balançou a cabeça e abaixou-se para um beijo longo e profundo. Por fim, deixou-se cair pesadamente na cama, ao lado do moreno.

Os dedos do loiro acariciavam os cabelos macios do outro, enquanto os olhos passeavam pelo quarto cheio de decorações natalinas. Ele estava tomado daquela sensação de completude que sempre lhe vinha depois que transava com Misha. Era uma satisfação ímpar. Olhou para ele um instante e percebeu que o sentimento era o mesmo. Sorriu. De fato, ser amigo de Misha Collins trazia muitos benefícios.

- Feliz Natal. – Misha desejou, após um longo tempo.

Jensen virou o rosto e o beijou. Ainda não era Natal, mas logo seria. E já tinha começado muito bem.

- Pervertido Natal, com você. – gracejou e Misha riu aquele riso que ele gostava.

- Até parece que eu fiz tudo sozinho... – o moreno retrucou.

Jensen revirou os olhos e riu. Tinha sido pego. Ao invés de responder, apenas beijou Misha novamente. Sim, aquele era seu Natal pervertido. E mal podia esperar para ver como seria o Ano Novo...

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Essa também fica sendo a tradicional fic de Natal desse ano. Um pouco mais safadinha que as outras, mas está valendo, rsrrrs. Aproveito o ensejo para desejar a todos vocês um Feliz Natal, cheio de luz, paz e harmonia. Essa época é mui especial pra mim e eu faço questão de embarcar no espírito. Obrigado a todos vocês, leitores, que sempre me dão muito carinho (os que tem a delicadeza de dar um feedback, claro) e que aguentam minhas crises de inspiração. Que o Papai Noel traga muitas bengalinhas de caramelo pra vocês, hahahah! Anarco Girl, minha vida, te amo viu? Mesmo você não apreciando o Natal: Feliz Natal também!

**PS da Esquizofrenia: **Acreditam que escrevi o lemon dessa bagaça ouvindo Clair de Lune? Rsrsrs. #BipolaridadeRules


End file.
